


Never Felt This Way Before (This Could Be Love)

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Almost Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Five times that Daichi finds himself waiting for something to happen, and one time he takes matters into his own hands.





	Never Felt This Way Before (This Could Be Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/gifts).



> Happy birthday, friend!! I hope you like this unadulterated fluff! <3

**1**  
  
The first time that Daichi finds them too close together is in their first year, two brand new additions to the volleyball team scurrying around to obey the orders of the older players. Suga nearly runs them over with the cart full of volleyballs, and then disappears with a distracted apology when there’s a ringing shout of his name from across the gym. Daichi topples over from the shove of the cart against his back, and trying to grab at something to keep his balance only results in pulling Asahi down along with him.  
  
His back hits the floor hard, knocking the air out of his lungs in a rush. He nearly gets squished by Asahi, who just manages to catch himself on his elbows, narrowly avoiding crashing their foreheads together. Daichi can feel the presence of Asahi’s arms to either side of Daichi’s head, and he tries to catch his breath a little before he opens his eyes. When he does though, he loses what little air he’d gained at finding Asahi so close. His eyes are bright and worried, and his breath ghosts over Daichi’s lips before he blinks and pushes away, apologizing as he does.  
  
Daichi watches as Asahi gets to his feet and holds out a hand to help him up, his face bright red, and Daichi can’t help staring as he takes it. Asahi doesn’t make eye contact, just stammers another apology as he looks down at where he clasps Daichi’s hand firmly in his own. He trails off quietly, and only lets go when Suga appears in the doorway again, dropping Daichi’s hand quickly as he turns to Suga instead, laughing nervously about them not being done yet.  
  
The feeling doesn’t leave Daichi for hours afterward, and he finds himself thinking about Asahi so close over and over, wondering if Asahi had felt the same spark he did.

 

  
  
**2**  
  
It takes a while for them to really get used to working together, a lot of time and practice, but it’s worth every single moment of sweat and bruises. Daichi braces himself as the ball comes flying to their side of the court, as determined as ever to get this play right, even if it’s only a practice game. He receives the ball steadily, bumping it over perfectly in place for Suga to set it just how Asahi likes best. Daichi watches it arc over them in anticipation, looks to Asahi, who’s completely concentrated on it.  
  
The sound of the ball against the palm of Asahi’s hand is loud, and the sound of it colliding with the floor on the other side of the court is even moreso. They all yell in excitement at the play finally working, a deafening exhalation of relief and accomplishment. It doesn’t compare to how loud Daichi’s heart pounds in his ears when Suga throws his arms around them both, squishing him against Asahi’s broad chest. They all hug, right there in the middle of the court, and Daichi nearly stops breathing when he looks up and realizes how very close his and Asahi’s faces are.  
  
Asahi just blinks down at him, his eyes bright and joyous, his smile turning from dazzling sunshine to something much softer. Something that feels like it’s just for Daichi, something special and magical. He’s not sure how long they stay like that, can’t tell if time has continued passing or if it’s stopped completely. A whistle and an enthusiastic yell pulls him back to the world, calls of his teammates on his side of the court and the other echoing in the gym.  
  
Suga just grins cheekily at him as they separate, and he wonders when Suga had let go, how long it’s been just him and Asahi. Wonders if he’ll get that again, if he’ll feel this way every time that they touch. He catches Asahi’s smile in the corner of his eye, bright and gorgeous but different than the one he’d given Daichi, and he wonders if he can hope.

  
  
**3**  
  
Study sessions become a normal thing between the three of them, and once or twice a week after practice they walk home together, piling into one of their rooms to go over homework and volleyball plays. They trade off on the responsibility of who has to host and who has to pay for the snacks, and it works out fairly well overall, even if sometimes they wind up spending more time messing around than working.  
  
This time is mostly work, with exams being just around the corner, the first set of their second year. They manage to focus on their books fairly well between the pork buns and drinks, working in comfortable tranquility. It lulls Daichi into a daze, and he finds himself staring at the same page of his textbook for a few minutes, only to be knocked out of it by Suga’s sharp elbow digging into his side. He nudges back, and Suga pushes against him harder, voice filled with laughter as he wiggles and speaks up.  
  
“Move over, I gotta get up.” He shoves himself to his feet and knocks his knee against Daichi’s shoulder.  
  
Daichi’s pushed roughly into Asahi next to him, who has a question on his lips and his body leaned into Daichi’s space, his fingers wrapped around one of Daichi’s extra pencils. “Oh.”  
  
“Ah, sorry.” Asahi just blinks down at him, slow and so close to him, and Daichi forgets anything else he was thinking of saying, his brain suddenly blank. They don’t move, not forward or away, though Daichi thinks he knows which he’d prefer. The pencil makes a tiny noise as it slips the inch back down to the table from Asahi’s still outstretched hand, but Daichi barely hears it, too distracted with the way that Asahi’s eyelashes flutter as he blinks.  
  
The moment is broken when Suga enters the room again like a whirlwind, his voice excited as he tells them how Daichi’s mother had seen him and given them more snacks for working so hard. Asahi picks the pencil up and turns away again, his cheeks pink, and Daichi looks back to his textbook, wondering if maybe they’re just destined to have these tiny moments that pop like bubbles in the air, uncatchable.

  
  
**4**  
  
Suga claps Daichi on the shoulder, nearly shoving him into his locker, grinning happily. “Way to go, _Captain_. Congratulations.”  
  
“Thanks, you menace. Go easy, would you?”  
  
Asahi speaks up, his voice slightly muffled as he pulls his shirt back down. “You too, Suga. Vice captain is pretty important.”  
  
There’s something about the way he says it that has Daichi frowning and speaking up, almost thoughtlessly. “You’re special, too.”  
  
Asahi meets his gaze, a little wide-eyed, and Daichi can’t look away. They stand there, just staring at one another, Daichi’s face heating under the attention, until Suga closes his locker door and the world snaps back into place around them. Asahi coughs. “Ah...”  
  
Daichi shakes his head, forcing out an explanation, hoping that they can’t hear the way his heart is trying to beat out of his chest. “You’re going to be the ace, after all. That’s just as important.”  
  
A happy expression settles on Asahi’s face, his eyes warm, his smile soft and sweet, and Daichi finds himself getting lost in it again. He wants to see that smile over and over again, wants to be the one to make it happen. Asahi takes a tiny step forward, and Daichi mirrors the movement, too caught up in the moment to pay any attention to anything else. He’s about to say something, though he doesn’t know what, when the door to the club room swings open with a bang and the room fills with the heated debating of two of the new second years.  
  
Suga laughs as he swings around to face them, and Daichi turns back to his locker to hide his blushing face while he finishes getting ready to leave. He waits outside the door, trying not to be obvious as he watches the smooth way Asahi moves as he tries to help Noya find whatever it is that he’s looking for this time. He looks away before Asahi can catch him staring, and wonders if there’s any way that Asahi could possibly share his feelings.

 

  
**5**  
  
When Asahi leaves the club, Daichi is overwhelmed with a feeling that he can’t quite put a name to. He knows it’s something sad, at having lost the game, and apparently having lost Asahi along with it. There’s turmoil within the team, and then Noya is gone too, and Suga is upset, and Daichi feels like the worst sham of a captain that’s ever been. There’s also an aching feeling somewhere deep in his heart, because every time that Asahi sees him he turns away, making a point to avoiding him in the hallways between classes.  
  
It hurts, and Daichi is steadily more sure that it only partially has to do with potentially losing a best friend. He’s distracted a little when the new first years arrive and immediately start to make trouble, but it lasts for what feels like ages, though he knows that it’s only been a month. The feelings have taken up root, and his heart clenches uncomfortably when they mention the ace, even as he tries his best to ignore it.  
  
They’re determined, though, and he’s not quite sure how they achieve what he and Suga and Noya had all failed at, but Asahi comes back. Daichi goes about captaining until they’re all done, ignoring anything else. He manages to be ready to leave first, watching the others wander off in pairs and groups as he waits for Suga outside. Asahi appears in the doorway to the gym, and Suga appears behind him, smacking him on the back with a grin. “Go apologize to your captain, ace.”  
  
Then he’s disappeared again, back into the gym as Asahi stumbles forward, catching himself on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi grasps at his forearm, trying to help him balance, and Asahi stills. He looks down at Daichi hesitantly, and Daichi tries not to frown at the mix of emotions in Asahi’s eyes that he can’t quite read. His voice is quiet, just for Daichi to hear. “I’m sorry, Daichi.”  
  
His hand is heavy on Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi can feel the muscles in Asahi’s forearm moving under his hand, but neither of them move. His fingers twitch unconsciously, and it must trigger something, because Asahi blinks and shifts, breaking the stillness. The action is loud in its silence, and Daichi drops his hand, clapping Asahi on the arm and smiling widely instead. “Well, we’ve got our ace back. That’s all that matters.”  
  
Asahi smiles at him, that soft one that Daichi’s never seen directed at anyone else, this time relief tugging at the corners. “Thanks.”  
  
Suga appears suddenly, humming happily to himself as he hops out of the door. As they head out, with Asahi walking next to them again, Daichi’s heart finally settled a little in his chest, he finds himself wondering what he can do to make sure the hurt never comes back.

 

  
**1**  
  
Graduation doesn’t end up as tear free as Daichi had hoped, but he takes comfort in the fact that it’s not any of the four departing third years crying. Kiyoko is as composed as ever, even with Tanaka and Noya blubbering away in front of them, at least until the other former second years come to whisk them away so they can be loud and upset somewhere less public. The rest of the team come and go with well wishes as well, thankfully less distraught, though Hinata and Kageyama still have an abundance of volume.  
  
Daichi distractedly wonders if his decision to talk to Asahi today is going to change things for the better or worse, but he shakes the worry away, watching Asahi talk to Yachi, knowing that he can’t let this last opportunity slip away.  
  
Their families show up after Tsukishima has lead the others away, and they spend a while being cooed and prodded at by their various relatives. It takes a while, but eventually everyone wanders away, off to see other graduates or to head home to set up for celebrations. Kiyoko hugs each of them tightly before she heads off to see some of her other friends, and they wave her off with promises of seeing each other later. Asahi drums his fingers against his leg absentmindedly, and Daichi finds his own twitching with the urge to reach out and still them.  
  
Suga turns to them, smile stretched across his face as he reaches into his pocket.  
  
“Oh!” He pulls his phone out and looks at the screen, though it’s quite obvious that it’s not ringing. “Looks like I’m getting a call. I’ll catch up to you in a bit!”  
  
Daichi frowns at him a little, but all Suga does is grin and lift the phone to his ear, smacking Asahi on the back as he passes. He must put all his strength into it, because Asahi stumbles forward, his foot catching on Daichi’s, and they both go tumbling to the ground. Daichi hits the ground on his back, and Asahi winds up braced over him, elbows dug into the grass, their faces only an inch apart, noses brushing.  
  
He’s reminded abruptly of a time they’d been in almost this exact same situation, and his voice comes out breathier than he intends at the thought. “Well, this is familiar.”  
  
“Ah, yeah.” Asahi’s breath is warm against his lips, and then he’s pulling away and pushing himself back up. He holds his hand out for Daichi, the same as he had the last time, and Daichi takes it gently. Asahi stares at Daichi’s hand in his, his voice low as he speaks. “Sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault.”  
  
Asahi looks up from their clasped hands then, into Daichi’s eyes, his own shining bright and determined. Daichi just looks back, waiting, aware of how they haven’t let go of each other yet. When Asahi speaks again, it’s soft but confident. “I can’t let this chance go. Not again. I’ve liked-”  
  
He continues, but Daichi doesn’t hear what else he tries to say because he’s too busy pressing their mouths together, his free arm thrown around Asahi’s neck. There’s a second of stillness, and then Asahi kisses back, wrapping his arm around Daichi’s waist. Daichi is overwhelmed by the knowledge that finally, after so long, he has what he’s been waiting for.  
  
When they separate, Daichi grins up at him. “I like you too.”  
  
Asahi pouts, though he squeezes at Daichi’s hand in his. “You should’ve let me finish, it took me forever to decide what to say.”  
  
Daichi reaches up and presses another soft kiss to Asahi’s mouth, relishing in the fact that he can. His voice is low, soft like Asahi’s lips under his. “You can say it as much as you like. And I’ll be hear to listen.”  
  
He doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
